The Dead Walk
by Luna loves u
Summary: Follow the original cast, along with two new refugees to help them along the way. Will follow the TV series events with a twist. (Rating may change and TW Homo.)


*At the CDC*

Rick pulls up and chokes on the smell of rotting flesh. The rest of the group pulls up behind and most of them started gagging as well. As they get out of the cars and started walking toward the CDC's building, they all covered their mouths and look around at all the dead bodies.

"Okay guys, stick together and get to that door." Rick commands.

Everyone nods, gets in a circle formation, and pushes the kids into the center of the formation; before moving toward the door. As they approach the door, Rick sees one of the cameras moving; watching their movements.

"Look the camera is moving!" Rick yells, as Daryl yells, "Geeks!"

*Inside the CDC*

Three people around the computer, watch the people outside and look on as the group is surrounded, "Devin, go and meet them at the door." A female's voice says.

"Yes, Ma'am." Devin salutes then walks out of the room. She laughs at this and rolls her eyes, before going to push in the password to open the door. The other man in the room grabs her hand.

"What are you two doing?! We can't let them in! They could be bitten, or worse!" He cries.

"Oh hush Jenner, we are letting them in and that is that!" The female growls and tries to pull her hand out of his to push the button. He pulls on her hand, trying to keep her from pressing the button, and clicks the intercom to the outside.

"Go away, we don't want you here!" He yells into the intercom.

"Jenner, God damn it I said they're coming in and I don't want to hear any shit about it!" She yells, forgetting about the intercom being on.

"No, they could be bitten, or worse! We are not letting them…" Jenner is interrupted as the walky-talky in the woman's hand sounds.

"Open the fucking door before I come back up there and open it myself. Trust me Jenner, you don't want that." Devin sounds.

*Outside the CDC*

The entire group was frozen and staring up at the little camera.

"Thank you, Devin," Sounds over the intercom, along with multiple curse words thrown at Jenner, and then woman's voice says, "Shit, we left the intercom on."

The door in front of them opens, blinding them with light at first, but when their eyes adjust they see and man standing in full military uniform holding an M4 assault rifle. They can see a shotgun on his back and a pistol on his side.

"Get in, and hurry." He says.

The group runs in and watches as Devin closes the door.

"Thank you, Devin isn't it?" Rick says, stepping forward and holding out his hand. Devin nods his head and shakes Rick's hand.

"It's good to see new _living_ faces. It's been… difficult ever since my team vanished. As you know, I am Devin. There is a doctor and a scientist up stairs, Dr. Edwin Jenner and Dr. Karen Lupine." Devin explains and leads the group to his companions.

"There are only three of you? Where did the others go?" Shane asks.

"There were more of us; they left. That's all you need to know at the moment. We will be joining the others soon. Just through this doorway, please." Devin says and opens a door.

"Thank you for saving us." Sophia smiles at the soldier, "Who is the lady that was arguing with the other man?"

"Um…" Devin looks at her and scratches his head, "The intercom was on? Well, that was Dr. Lupine; we just call her Karen though. The other man was Dr. Jenner, just Dr. Jenner."

"Oh, why did she want to save us and why did you help us?" Sofia asks.

"She doesn't want people to die when it's possible to save them. It's why she was here in this lab. It's my job to protect civilians." He explains coldly.

"Devin, be nice to the children." A woman, now identified as Karen, walked into the room.

"I'm not being mean. When did you leave the room, did you need to get something? I would have retrieved it for you upon my return, Ma'am. Please, inform me of such things beforehand. I want only to ensure your safety." Devin says as he stands at attention.

"I am fine, Devin. I only went to go get some test tubes for the blood samples I must take." She says to Devin, and then addresses the group, "Forgive me, but I really must have your blood. It's a 'requirement' to stay here," she drops her voice to a whisper, "Not my rule, its Mr. Grumpy's over there." She points to the other man in the room, Dr. Jenner.

"I'm going to check the perimeter, stay in this room until I return." Devin orders before turning and leaving the room.

"Come on over here and let's get started." Karen calls to the group, as she begins to scrub up. Rick walks over to her and extends his arm.

"Is this _really_ necessary? None of us were bitten." He says as Karen draws his blood in a syringe.

"Yes, this is to see if you have natural enzymes." She explains, going on to the next person, "I found that some people, like Devin and me, have natural enzymes to the bites. Even if Devin or I were to be bitten by a walker, he and I wouldn't change. The only way he or me would change was if we were to die."

"What's that supposed to mean? The only way to turn is if you die. Why would you turn?" Daryl asks.

"We would turn because we're infected. All of you and us are…" Karen explains, "What? You haven't had anyone just die, then get back up?" She asks, upon seeing their shocked expressions. Jenner glares at her angrily but keeps his mouth shut.

"You mean we'll all end up a geek someday?" Daryl asks shocked.

"If I don't create the cure, then yeah." She chuckles nervously.

"A cure? You mean you can cure this?" Shane asks excitedly.

"I can try, but I do know that the enzymes will protect us." Karen says.

"So you can't cure us?" Shane scoffs.

"Shut your trap! You should be more polite to the girl who's going to save your life someday! If your tone doesn't change, so help me God, I will deal with you." Devin's voice sounds from the doorway. The group turns to the doorway, to see Devin standing there with his arms crossed and him glaring straight at Shane.

"Why should he ?! She's had all this time to find the cure and she hasn't found it yet! What has she been doing in here?! Lilly-gaging around, or maybe fucking one of you?" Andrea defends Shane, glaring at Karen.

Devin walks up to her. "You want to say that to my face?" He purrs threateningly at her, with a sadistic sneer.

"Devin enough, if she wants think that, then let the bitch think it. At least I would be getting some." Karen says with a smirk, "But then again, who's to say she doesn't have something for Mr. Sheriff over there." She points to Shane.

Devin looks over at Shane and gets a look of disgust on his face, "I wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot pole." Shane growls and looks ready to jump him, while Andrea is glaring angrily at Karen; who's laughing hysterically.

"You bitch!" Andrea jumps at Karen and tackles her to the floor, attempting to punch her in the face; only to be grabbed and pinned to the floor. Throughout the room guns are drawn, being pointed at Devin who is pinning Andrea to the floor.

"Put those down now! It's her fault for pinning the woman and now you want to protect her, are ya'll stupid or somethin'?" Daryl drawls out, the only one in the room without a weapon drawn on Devin.

"Obviously I should have listened to Jenner today, and just left your asses outside!" Karen snaps, glaring at all of them with their weapon pointing at Devin.

"You know you wouldn't have been able to." Devin says, still holding Andrea to the ground, as the people stare at Karen in shock at what came out of her mouth.

She sighs, "I know, but sometimes I wish I could. Just so I wouldn't have to deal with people like these ones. I mean we save them over our own skins and this is how they repay us. By attacking me and then defending the one who attacked me." She just shakes herself off and begins to get up and walk away, "Come on Devin."

"Wait Ms. Karen, please forgive them and don't throw us out." Sophia and Carl call, running after her, their eyes watering with tears.

Karen stops and sighs, before turning to them and leaning down to them, hugging them, "Don't worry children, I don't have the heart to throw you out. Honestly I think that would hurt me, to watch you get attacked."

Devin releases Andrea and just shakes his head at Karen, "I told you, you wouldn't be able to throw them out." Then he turns to the group, who is still in shock at the situation, "Who is the leader of your group?" He asks.

"I am," Rick says, from the front of the group, "Why?"

Devin throws a walkie-talkie to Rick, "If you need me, then call me. Karen, I'm going to my room." He then walks away out of the room.

*That night*

"Karen, you are going to eat what I made and you're going to like it." Devin says with a smile. He hands Karen a plate of spaghetti and goes back to fixing more plates.

Karen just laughs, "You know I love spaghetti. I don't know why you think I won't eat this."

"I'm not talking about the spaghetti. I'm talking about the cookies. You say you don't like my cookies." Devin explains with a pout.

"Oh god Devin, you remembered to put the non-stick grease right." She says, looking at the oven like it was a demon. The group looked at her crazy, with a 'who forgets the non-stick grease' look, before they saw Devin actually thinking about it.

"I _think_ I remembered it, I'm not sure though. You really should supervise me when I bake." Devin laughs.

"Last time I did, you screamed that I was too bossy and to get out of the kitchen." Karen says, giving him the 'you remember that' look. The guys of the group just nod their heads in agreement, looking at the females of the group, while the girls of the group just glare at the guys. "Well it looks to me, that they don't appreciate you girls cooking, maybe they would like to cook for themselves?" She giggles, when seeing the glares the girls were giving the guys.

"Nah, I'll do the cooking. Men like them aren't very good at it anyway. Plus, I only yelled at you for being bossy because you got mad that I didn't use enough sugar. It was one spoonful of sugar missing! That's not that much." Devin defends.

"It is when that is different from the recipe and that recipe is golden. I do however agree that it's better for you to cook than them." Karen says.

"Wait! What did you mean by 'men like them'? Is there something wrong with us?" Daryl asks.

"Of course not!" Devin cries, "I'm just saying that straight men normally have their wives or girlfriends doing all the cooking while they sit back and work."

"Straight men?! What do you mean, straight men?" Shane screams.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed you were straight. Was I wrong?" Devin asks with a devilish smirk.

"I am! But you… you…" Shane just stutters, trying to find the right words.

"He… he… is gay, yes that's right, he is gay." Karen smirks at Shane's look of shock and disgust.

"I never said anything that said I was gay, but you seem to love jumping to conclusions. Yeah, I'm gay and proud of it. My men didn't treat me differently when they found out either." Devin laughs, "You can think what you want, I don't care."

"Ugh, how can you live with him?" Andrea spat at Karen.

"The same way I lived with every other guy in this place?" Karen says with a 'duh' tone.

"I think she means, how can you live with a gay marine. Really, it's not as hard as you'd think. You would have never known I was gay if we hadn't said something about it." Devin muses.

"Why's it even matter? Let's just eat and get drunk!" Daryl cries excitedly.

Karen gives him a grin, "I agree!" before grabbing a whiskey bottle and pouring her some.

"Enjoy the food, drink, and our hospitality." Jenner says happily, "And I apologize for my behavior over the intercom earlier. I hope I did not anger any of you."

Devin and Karen both look at Jenner, Devin scoffing at the doctor's apology. Karen just rolled her eyes at Jenner, before looking at the rest of the table.

"I'm gonna go eat in my room. Rick, you contact me if you guys need anything." Devin says before leaving the room.

"Okay, what is with him? Is he always so antisocial?" Lori asks snootily.

"He isn't being antisocial; he's keeping us safe by watching the cameras and on top that, he just really likes his lava lamp." Karen explains, taking a bite after she says this.

"A lava lamp? How is a lava lamp more important than interacting with other humans?" Shane asks, "Your friend is not all there, is he?"

"Look here jackass; my friend got abandoned by his team! So get off his back and fuck off!" She growls at him. During this point in time, the sleeve of her shirt moves to show a scar in the shape of a bite. The group gasps at her arm and jump from the table. She just blinks, "What? What's the matter with you now?"

"Your…your arm!" Lori gasps.

"Yeah, what about it?" Karen asks, looking at them like 'what'.

"You have a…Wait a minute; didn't you say you were immune to bites?" Rick asks.

"Oh, I am. This is a bite from before we realized we were immune." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Must have been scary, having to be the guinea pig for a change." Andrea sneers.

"Well considering that I was out on my own and sitting there staring at a bite, I don't think scared covers my feelings at that time." Karen sarcastically remarks.

"We were all very worried when she didn't return and Devin went out to get her himself." Jenner says offhandedly.

"Why didn't you come back?" Shane asks snottily.

"I was BIT! I was a little busy freaking out!" Karen growls.

"But aren't you the ones who were working on a cure? Didn't you think that maybe they could have helped you?" Shane asks sarcastically.

"I knew what would happen to me and I wasn't willing to risk it. I had watched some of my team change and I knew that I would change. But when Devin came to get me, it had been 3 days and I still hadn't changed. That was when I found the enzymes." Karen snaps.

"Calm down, Karen. There is no need to start another fight, especially when Devin's not here to help you. I bet he's 'busy' with security again. If you want to start a fight, wait until he's done so he can bail your ass out again." Jenner growls.

"Back off Jenner. Maybe I wouldn't have lost all my team, if I hadn't left you in charge while going to get supplies. Also I don't need him to bail my ass out like you." She glares at him.

"Yeah right, everything was going just fine before you showed back up. If Devin hadn't of gone out to find you, we would have been fine. But no, he had to leave us at the hands of his 'team'. Truth be told, its Devin's fault everything went downhill. He could have sent someone else to find you, but he had to go himself. Fuck both of you!" Jenner yells.

"What the fuck did you say?!" She growls, launching herself at Jenner. Rick and Daryl both grab her before she could hurt Jenner. "Let me go! I'll snap his fucking neck! He's the one who left the fucking door open in the basement and let them things in! When we came back the entire place was overrun almost! He cost every one of my team members their lives!" She screams.

The entire room went silent and stared at the two scientists. The door opens and Devin walks in.

"No, he wasn't, Karen. You know he wasn't the one who left it open. You know who left it open. You know who's responsible for their deaths, but they're dead themselves. You have no one to blame anymore." He says coolly, walking over to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Who, who left the door open?! What is she talking about?!" Jenner screams.

"My second in command left it opened. He's the reason those things got in. Even if he and the others survived, they're as good as dead to me." Devin explains.

"He what?!Why is she blaming me then?!" Jenner asks.

"Cause I warned you about him. I told you to watch him!" Karen growls.

"He was a good man; you had no reason to warn anyone about him. He kept the door open because he wanted to make sure I could get in. You're paranoia almost got you killed and you still can't stop! Now calm down before I'm forced to restrain both of you." Devin growls.

"Yeah, sure he was a good man; he left us to die along with the rest of your team! Piss off right now Devin; I don't need your help or protection; since obviously my paranoia is going to get me killed!" She yells and stomps out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Devin glares at Jenner then leaves after her.

"God, now he's mad at me too. Those two are stupid and petty sometimes." Jenner grumbles.

"It seems to me that they are the muscles of this place, so you should have some respect." Daryl snarls at him, "After all, what were you doing when all this started, saying don't shoot don't shoot?"

"Oh, shut it. I don't have to answer that." Jenner snaps.

"That answers my question; you were one of those bastards that was saying 'Don't shoot them, they're still human. We can fix them.' Well guess what jackass, they aren't and you were wrong. Now you want someone to blame and you're trying to blame Devin and Karen, when actually it's you own fucking fault." Daryl snarls at him and gets in his face.

"Daryl, don't, we don't need more people fighting right now. Why don't you go find those two? Make sure they're okay." Rick orders, placing a hand on Daryl's shoulder. Daryl shrugs off his hand and spits at Jenner's feet, before stomping away. The others sat quietly at the table and sat in thought of what they just heard.

*With Karen*

Karen had stormed all the way into the furthest hall, heading towards the one room that would calm her down.

"Karen! Come on, you know I didn't mean what I said. I was just trying to get Jenner to leave you alone." Devin calls from behind her. Karen ignores him and continues to the room, opening the door and running straight for the bed, which still held **his **calming scent. Devin enters the room a few moments after her and sits on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry about what I said, really I am. I didn't think it would hurt you this much."

"I hate it, I hate him, I hate this damn situation and I just want to go home. I want to go home and see my brother standing there, standing there greeting me with a smile and a 'welcome home how was your day?' But that's not going to happen; instead I'm stuck here with an asshole and constantly under stress!" She screams and cries; she grabs one of the pillows and hugs it to her.

"I know I hate it all to. I miss him just as much as you, maybe a little less since he was your brother. I'm trying my best to help you, but I can't make everyone happy. I'm sorry." Devin places a hand on her back and rubs it soothingly.

Karen sniffled and turns over, scooting into his side hugging him and sniffles out, "I know you're trying, but I can't stand Jenner and his glares; he's always blamed me for his wife's death and with time it gets harder to keep my cool with him in the room. He pisses me off when he acts like he's the only one who lost anything." She snuggles into his side after calming down and now she just wanted Devin's warmth to comfort her. Devin hugged her to his chest. He knew there was nothing he could really say to comfort her. All he could really do was be there for her.

Suddenly they both heard footsteps; Devin turned his head towards the door to see Daryl come into the room fidgeting nervously, as he was uncomfortable with the tension in the room. "Ya'll okay 'n here?"

Devin nods and motions him over, "We're fine, come on in. She just needed a moment."

"I'm sorry about my breakdown. I just miss them." She cries, hugging Devin tight like he would disappear if she didn't.

"It's fine, ya don't have to explain nuthin. I miss my brother, but that might be different." Daryl says as he sits on the bed next to the two.

"No. No it's not, I… this was my brothers room." Karen sniffles, looking around at all of the stuff in the room.

"We've been discussing leaving this place for the past couple of weeks, but we just couldn't. Even with the knowledge that… Nevermind, it's not important. We're going to leave in a couple of days, head out of the city. Maybe we'll meet other survivors, or find somewhere where there are no "Walkers" or "Geeks" or whatever we're calling them." Devin sighs.

"I think that's going to be hard to find as those geeks even overrun the military protecting this place." Daryl points out, looking between the two and staring. "However I think we're going to be leaven soon, you can… I think you can come with us."

Devin smiles softly, "If it would be okay with your group, we'd, or at least I would, be grateful. You all seem like a nice bunch, and those two that complain, they're probably just stressed out over this whole situation." Karen nods along with Devin's words.

"I hope we can. I really like your group and I'm sorry for the rude arrival we've given you… It's just Jenner and I have never gotten along, at least not since 'that incident'." She tells Daryl.

"And don't ask what that was. That's for Jenner to tell." Devin snapped.

"No problem, I just wanted to make sure that ya'll were okay." Daryl says, hands in front of him in the 'I surrender' position.

Devin sighs, "I'm sorry, but whenever it comes to Jenner, we both just get so pissed off. Ever since that incident, he's been so uncooperative with us. Blaming me, sometimes Karen, anyone but himself, and it's not even his fault!"

Karen sighs, "He will never accept that, honestly I think he went off the deep end."

Devin nodded in agreement, sighing deeply. "Daryl, why do you think it is that you were the only one to come check on us? To care about if we were going to be okay or not? Can you answer that for me?"

Daryl thinks for a bit before replying, "They probably believe Dr. Jenner about you guys."

Devin rolls his eyes, gesturing with his hands. "You see why we don't like him anymore? Hell, I used to think he was a pretty cool guy before he went off the deep-end."

Karen just says, "You mean the _deep_, deep end? I don't think he could go any further in his insanity."

"Ya'll keep talking about how crazy he is, I haven't seen nothing that says he's a whack-job." Daryl states, completely confused.

"Of course not, you're new here." Karen states, chuckling. Daryl raises an eyebrow but keeps his mouth shut. She elaborates, "Whenever there's someone else around, he acts like he's the innocent one. Well, as innocent as he can."

Devin nods, "Yeah, bet he's already starting to show his true colours."

"I don't know Devin, he is pretty good at manipulating people. Hopefully your group will see him for who he really is, before anyone can be hurt." Karen remarks, smiling at Daryl who is looking like he's wary about this whole situation. "But anyways why don't you go and pick out a room, if you want there should be one in this hall open. Devin and I stay in the outer halls to be away from Dr. Jenner."

"Thanks for the trivia lesson, I'll take that room." Daryl stood up and walked out, returning to the rest of his group.


End file.
